Pangeran Yang Bertarung
by Blankmir
Summary: Minseok menatap Chanyeol di sebelahnya langsung, matanya dan Chanyeol bertemu, Minseok terlihat terkejut dan Chanyeol jadi tidak yakin saat melihatnya. Chanyeol tahu Minseok ingin peran itu. EXO Chanyeol dan Xiumin, SNSD Seohyun. Nanti kalau ada fanfic genderswitch yang mirip, tolong jangan bilang dia plagiat, aku memang berbagi ide ini dengan Argenta Rira.


Disclaimer: EXO dan SNSD bukan milik saya, bukan juga saling memiliki, tidak ada hal buruk yang aku harapkan saat aku menggunakan girlgroup satu ini.

Pair: Tetap seperti Mira yang biasa, tapi aku belum mau mengatakannya di awal.

Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship.

Rating: T

Warning: Tetap Shou-ai dan dipenuhi frustasi, menyamakan umur para tokoh.

Note: Aku ingin saja menulis yang satu ini, karena dua tokoh utamanya permah muncul di MV orang lain, aktor-aktor yang cakap.

+Pangeran Yang Bertarung+

"Dan peran Pangeran akan diperankan oleh Chanyeol."

Minseok menatap Chanyeol di sebelahnya langsung, matanya dan Chanyeol bertemu, Minseok terlihat terkejut dan Chanyeol jadi tidak yakin saat melihatnya.

Chanyeol tahu Minseok ingin peran itu.

Mereka bubar setelah semua tahu peran masing masing, tapi Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Minseok yang entah akan pergi kemana.

"Minseok."

"Sana pergi, 'Pangeran'."

"Min-"

"Pergi." Minseok tidak membentak, tapi memerintah dengan dingin, Chanyeol merinding sendiri. Apa yang diinginkan Minseok sebenarnya, dia juga belum tahu.

Kim Minseok itu misterius, tidak terus terang, juga menyimpan semuanya sendiri, dan setahu Chanyeol dia ingin peran Pangeran.

"Aku bisa memberikan peran itu padamu." Kata Chanyeol suatu hari, sebulan lagi saat penerimaan siswa baru drama itu akan digunakan sebagai ajang promosi klub teater yang saat ini masih berua klub kecil.

"Tidak."

"Minseok, kalau kau ingin aku bis-"

"Mainkan saja peran itu aku tidak apa-apa."

"Minseok." Panggil Chanyeol, Minseok berusaha menghindar tapi CHanyeol menghalanginya.

"Minseok." Dia menghindar lagi dan Chanyeol masih menghalanginya.

"Min-"

"Park Chanyeol! Jangan buat aku kesal." Dan Minseok meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Dia tidak terus terang dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri, Kim Minseok selalu seperti itu.

Tapi, bukannya Chanyeol malas dengan sikap Minseok yang seperti itu, dia sebenarnya tertarik juga, ada apa dibalik Kim Minseok?

"Kenapa kau datang?" Kata Minseok, dia selalu santai, selalu dan selalu, tapi mungkin Chanyeol terlalu peka, dia bisa tahu kapan Minseok kesal.

"Aku hanya..." Kalimat Chanyeol menggantung, dia di luar kebiasaan mendatangi lapangan saat klub sepakbola sedang latihan, disana ada Lu Han, ada Minseok juga.

Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih santai, "Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau masih ingin jadi Pangeran, ak-"

Minseok tertawa, Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan tawanya, "Tidak, Chanyeol, sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Tapi!"

Minseok memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan botol air dinginnya, tipis tipis masih tertawa, "Kubilang mainkan saja peran itu, makin hari waktunya makin sedikit, aku tidak mau ada yang tidak beres."

Minseok tenang dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa berat.

"Tapi kau ingin peran Pangeran." Katanya membela diri.

"Iya, tentu saja." Kata Minseok membenarkan, "Aku ingin si Pangeran." Tambahnya, senyumnya manis dan Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Minseok." Kata Chanyeol, Minseok bertanya kenapa dengan diselingi tawa.

"Kau bilang kau ingin peran Pangeran, tapi kau dengan mudahnya menyuruhku memerankannya."

Minseok diam dulu, minum air dingin lagi, "Perankan saja." Katanya, "Kau pantas." Tambah Minseok, menatap Chanyeol langsung di mata.

"Min-"

"Kenapa kau terkesan tidak menginginkan peran itu?" Tanya Minseok. Kalau Minseok air, bagi Chanyeol dia sudah beriak.

Chanyeol mengusap mukanya kasar, "Aku tidak ingin mencium orang yang tidak aku suka." Katanya.

"Maksudmu, Seohyun? Kenapa? Dia baik." Kata Minseok.

"Bukan begitu, Minseok, aku tahu dia baik, hanya saja..."

"Kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Minseok, Chanyeol mengangguk sedikit. Minseok diam lagi, entah kenapa.

"Bagaimana latihanmu sejauh ini?" Tanya Minseok, mengganti topik.

"Aku? Aku baik." Jawab Chanyeol, "Kau?"

Minseok tertawa, "Memangnya peranku apa?" Tanya Minseok, "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

+Pangeran Yang Bertarung+

Minseok juga kadang jahil, semua orang punya sifat itu menurut Chanyeol, hanya saja ada yang benar benar menjadi jahil dan ada yang tidak.

"Kau tidak mencium Seohyun?" Tanya Minseok, menggoda Chanyeol sepulang latihan drama. Chanyeol sedikit kesal, dia tidak ingin mencium sembarang orang.

"Aku tidak bisa, bantu aku." Kata Chanyeol dan dia serius.

"Aku?"

"Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Kau yang bilang aku harus memerankan peran ini." Katanya lagi. Minseok tidak bisa menolak karena suatu alasan, perasaan.

Jadi, Minseok menarik Chanyeol, dia duduk di ranjang yang disiapkan untuk tempat Sang Putri, Seohyun, tidur saat drama.

"Apa yang kau tidak bisa, Tuan Park?" Tanya Minseok, Chanyeol termasuk orang yang segala bisa baginya, dan kalau ada orang yang dia suka, itu sudah pasti orang seperti itu.

Minseok tersenyum jahil, Chanyeol sampai pusing sendiri. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Minseok berbaring di ranjang itu, "Kau bilang kau punya orang yang kau suka." Katanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Minseok melirik, "Siapa?" Tanyanya, diam diam menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mendengar satu nama, mungkin nama yang dia tidak kenal, mungkin sebuah nama yang dia kenal, dia berharap akan mendengar namanya sendiri.

"Aish... Kau ini." CHanyeol mengeluh, dia terlihat malu malu.

Minseok tertawa, "Aku kenapa?" Dia duduk di ranjang dan Chanyeol di lantai.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku memerankan Pangeran?" Tanya Chanyeol, serius, Minseok tahu dia serius.

Lalu Minseok menjawabnya, "Kau bisa, lalu kenapa tidak? Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Tapi kau bilang kau mau peran itu."

"Aku mau karena suatu alasan, tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya."

Chanyeol naik ke ranjang, "Kenapa?"

Minseok tertawa, "Sudahlah, sekarang bagian mana yang belum kau kuasai? Aku akan membantumu." Kata Minseok, dia berbaring lagi, di sebelahnya Chanyeol duduk. Minseok memejamkan mata, dia tahu satu satunya yang tidak Chanyeol bisa adalah mencium Seohyun, karena dia punya orang yang disukai yang entah siapanya. Tadinya Minseok sebisa mungkin menjauhkan Chanyeol dari gadis manapun termasuk Seohyun, dia ingin memisahkan Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi mendengar Chanyeol meyukai seseorang dia menyerah, sulit baginya untuk menjadikan Chanyeol miliknya kalau anak itu sudah menyukai orang lain.

"Minseok." Panggil Chanyeol, dia ada di atas Minseok seakan akan menciumnya, Minseok membuka mata dan wajah Chanyeol berada sangat dekat.

"Kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Chanyeol, Minseok jelas menjawab, "Tentu." Karena dia punya dan itu orang yang ada di atasnya saat ini.

Chanyeol merendah, memeluk Minseok, wajahnya tersembunyi di leher Minseok dan itu menciptakan sedikit rasa geli. Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah, Minseok makin geli.

"Orang yang aku suka bilang padaku untuk memerankan Pangeran, tapi aku hanya ingin menciumnya tapi sebertinya dia... Ah, dia membuatku bingung."

Minseok mendorong dada CHanyeol pelan untuk bicara di depan wajahnya, tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat mencium bibirnya.

"Orang yang aku suka itu kau, Minseok, jadi berhentilah membuatku bingung!" Kata Chanyeol, "Katakanlah kalau kau juga menyukaiku." Tambahnya lirih.

Minseok tersenyum, saking senangnya sampai terlihat bodoh, dia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat CHanyeol terlalu sering bingung. Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol yang lagi lagi bingung, "Kau mau tahu siapa orang yang aku sukai?" Tanyanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia adalah orang yang ada di atasku saat ini." Jawabnya. Chanyeol terkejut, Minseok tersenyum, menarik Chanyeol mendekat dan menciumnya di bibir.

+Pangeran Yang Bertarung+

Sang Pangeran duduk di samping Putri Tidur, ini adegan akhir dimana Pangeran akan mencium Putri. Chanyeol mencium Seohyun diujung bibir, nyaris di pipi, dan tepuk tangan penonton mengakhiri drama kali itu.

"Cukup profesional." Kata Seohyun.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Chanyeol kikuk.

"Tapi kurang." Kata Seohyun, "Kalau profesional harusnya di bibir." Lanjutnya

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab, dia diam, Seohyun tertawa dalam kadar manis yang pas dan apa adanya, gadis itu tidak berniak menjatuhkan temannya ini.

"Tapi aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya." Kata Seohyun dengan nada menggoda, sekan dia tahu rahasia Chanyeol yang paling dalam, Chanyeol menelah ludah, Seohyun mendekat dan berbisik, "Kau dan Minseok ada apa apanya, kan?"

Lalu Seohyun tersenyum, Chanyeol makin kikuk saja, "Aku tidak masalah, kalau ditanya aku pro atau kontra kalian, aku pilih pro." Kata gadis itu.

"Serius!?"

"Tentu saja, Yeol."

"Uwah! Terimakasih, Seohyun-ah!" Seru Chanyeol dan dia memeluk Seohyun, Seohyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu berterimakasih, jadi dia hanya mengiyakan. Tapi Minseok melihat, Seohyun perlaha menyadarinya, jadi dia mencubit pinggang Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah berseru dalam keterkejutan, mengangkat tangannya setinggi telinganya, Minseok tertawa, dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena dia tahu satu satunya oirang yang akan Chanyeol cium di bibir adalah dirinya.

+Fani+


End file.
